


Order of Business

by Cordetta



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3864874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordetta/pseuds/Cordetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"born to those who have thrice defied him"</p>
<p>James and Lily are called out on a mission for the Order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Order of Business

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Jily Secret Santa 2013  
> For MK who was rosewsly.tumblr.com at the time but I don't know where they are anymore :(
> 
> Fair amount of angst as I go.

It was tonight, thought James. Everything had to be perfect. He had conjured several bouquets of violets to decorate the room with, cleared the side tables, made sure the Floo was disconnected and even tried to flatten his hair. It sprang up again as he ran his fingers through his hair, waiting for Lily to return from her day with the Order. He heard a loud crack outside and smiled, touching his hand to the small box in his pocket. "Muggle traditions," James whispered to himself. "Ring, knee, kiss." He hoped it would be enough. He hoped he would be enough. 

 

"James?" called Lily as she opened the back door.

 

"In the living room," he said, glancing around him one last time. Ring, knee, kiss. "How was your day?" he asked as Lily walked in and collapsed on the sofa next to him.

 

"Ridiculous," she said. "That potion I was working on? I needed a different subspecies of newt. Five days of work thrown away. If Slughorn would just take a look at this, we could have it ready within the week."

 

James winced. Lily's potion, as he'd taken to calling it had been her latest project for the Order. In theory, it could immobilise a Death Eater without the need of magic. In practice, Lily was still working long hours to complete it and once again her latest attempt had been botched.

 

"It's just the charm that won't take," Lily was saying. "I know Slughorn's created potions which can hold charms in stasis, I've been studying them, and of course they're possible. But he won't help me, he wants to stay out of the whole mess."

 

"Maybe a different charm?" suggested James. "I mean how long does it need to hold?"

 

"A half hour minimum," muttered Lily. "But I daren't use anything stronger than an Impediment Charm, the potion will be delicate enough as is, and in the hands of children and Muggleborn families, well"

 

"Best not then," said James with a sigh. He stared into the fire, thinking nervously of his plans for the night.

 

Lily narrowed her eyes as she glanced up at James. "Are you all right?" she asked. "You seem a little distracted."

 

James started out of his thoughts and started down at her. Lily could feel the shiver of his skin beneath her as he shook himself and gave her a tight smile. "Just fine Lily, I'm fine."

 

Lily lifted her head from his shoulder with a frown. "No, you're not what's going through your mind?"

 

"Nothing," exclaimed James thrusting his hands into his pockets. His fingers brushed against the box and he flinched back.

 

"Guess I'm just nervous," he said with a faint smile.

 

Lily's face relaxed into a smile. "I make you nervous do I?"

 

You always make me nervous, thought James as he wrapped his arms around Lily, dropping his head onto her shoulder.

 

"Never," he said, quickly searching his mind for a believable excuse. "It's just the waiting you know? You're brilliant at potions I know you are, and this potion is going to be amazing for so many people," he said. "But I just can't help but wonder when we're actually going to be able to do something. You know other than make supplies and scout out supporters. When are we going to be able to help defend people who need help?

 

Lily tensed beneath him. "James, we might never get called."

 

"They can't keep us behind the scenes forever."

 

"Well we're not exactly first on the back up list either," she said bitterly.

 

James sighed. The Order may have accepted them into their ranks, but like Lily, it frustrated him that they were often passed over in favour of older, more experienced witches and wizards.

 

Lily's eyes softened as she snuggled into the gap beside him. "Best not think too hard on it James. You know that when it's our turn, we'll be ready."

 

"And at least we'll be together," he murmured into her neck. "You know, a night together might be a good thing."

 

"It's always a good thing James," said Lily with a contented smile. "I love you remember?"

 

James closed his eyes, not daring to give away the hopes her words had sparked. His thoughts were whirling, now was the moment he was waiting for. He breathed deeply, hoping to calm his racing heart.

 

"Lily, I,"

 

"James," said Lily slowly.

 

"I know that we're young,"

 

"No James, seriously shut up, there's some sort of light over there."

 

James peered over the side of the couch with a frown. "Isn't that Alice's patronus?" he asked slowly.

 

Sure enough a small silver piglet had appeared in the room, peeking out at them from under the coffee table.

 

"Something must be happening with the Order," murmured Lily, slipping off the lumpy sofa and listening carefully.

 

"There's been a tip off," Alice's voice was breathless with excitement and James could easily imagine her round face flushing and eyes sparkling brightly as she created her patronus. "Get to Tutshill, just outside there's an abandoned house nearby where Death Eater activity's been reported. Fabian's been watching it and he reckons it's a local recruitment movement which reports there every week. Shouldn't be too difficult to pin down the leaders. We'll meet in the field in front of Chapelhouse Wood. Be there by sundown." The small pig looked up at them as it dissipated into silvery wisps in the dying light.

 

"More supporters," he said with a small sigh, thinking wistfully of his evening plans as he'd hoped they'd be. "You'd think they'd have the sense to have their parties in private now."

 

Lily nodded, standing up carefully and smiling brightly at James. She held out a hand to him and pulled James up off his seat. "They'll just be a bunch of kids you know. Nothing dangerous at all."

 

"Well, hopefully we'll be able to head off some of those kids before they get into too much trouble," he said.

 

"Hopefully we'll be able to head off some of those kids before we get into too much trouble," Lily retorted with a laugh.

 

"It's not like they can use magic, the ministry might turn a blind eye to a crazy purist faction out for blood, but Merlin forbid anyone uses underage magic."

 

"You can't still be bitter about that James, let it go,"

 

"I was turning seventeen the next day," he exclaimed. "You didn't even appreciate those eggs," James said, his pout ruined by the crooked smile which refused to stay hidden.

 

"Get me some real chocolate next time and then we'll talk," she said waving him off with a grin. "Where did I put my jumper?"

 

"It's hanging over the chair in the laundry," replied James.

 

She smiled at him again in thanks and walked out of the room.

 

James' eyes followed her fondly as she left. He looked out the window at the sinking sun and pulled the box from his pocket with a sigh. His plans would have to wait for another day.

 

Lily hurried back and automatically reached for his hand. James couldn't remember when this tradition of Apparating together had begun but tonight, he could not be more grateful for it.

 

"Ready?" she asked.

 

"Ready."

 

* * *

 

A loud crack accompanied their arrival as the sun dipped below the trees.

 

"Glad you could make it," whispered a voice to their left.

 

"Frank?" Lily asked in a hushed voice. "Where are you?"

 

"Disillusionment Charm," he responded as his image melted into view. "I wasn't sure how long I'd be waiting and the Muggles always get a bit suspicious of people hanging about at night."

 

James looked around, his fingertips lifting his wand lazily before him. "Where's this old house then?"

 

Frank nodded towards the riverbank. "Past the woods on some old estate. Best we can figure, there's no limit on public access but it's reasonably secluded, you can't see it from the road. Alice's gone ahead to scout, we should be joining her."

 

"Nothing like a bit of a rough and tumble to scare some kids back to their mummys," James said with a grin as they began to walk through the woods. "We'll be in and out in no time."

 

"Isn’t one of the Prewetts coming?" Lily asked. "I know this is pretty low key, but the Order don't usually let us go off without supervision." She rolled her eyes at James and he grinned in return.

 

"Maybe they heard you complaining last time about them not trusting us capable adults."

 

"Oh hush," she said smacking him lightly. "We're of age is all, that's all I was saying."

 

"Quiet now," whispered Frank, although James could see his faint smile through the gloom. "The sound carries over the river."

 

Lily nodded, eyes still twinkling and drew her wand. She swished her arm, flicking her wrist in a practised manner and James felt himself rising through the air. He felt Lily's magic nudging him across the water and waved as she set him down on the other side.

 

"Nice of you to join me," said Alice beaming at him. "Fabian was right, there's definitely something going on in the old house tonight. Oh, hello Frank!"

 

Frank landed softly on the ground next to them. "Evening Alice," he said cheerfully, kissing her cheek in greeting. "Do you want to get Lily over for us, love?"

 

"Can do," she replied. With a flick of her wrist, Lily rose and sped towards them.

 

"I'm glad you thought of that," James told her. "I didn't fancy getting my feet wet."

 

"I'm just full of good ideas," she said with a smirk.

 

Together, the four crept towards the house. James could see lights flickering through one of the windows. He could hear the soft crunch of leaves underfoot. A twig snapped and beside him, Alice jumped. James eyed the bushes to his right warily, trying to swallow his nerves. A tight ball clenched in his stomach. This is routine, he told himself. You've done this before, there's nothing scary about this. Just some creepy old woods that's all. There won't even be a decent fight to brag about to Padfoot. This is routine.

 

"STUPEFY!"

 

Lily pulled James to the ground and six streams of red light flew over their head. This is not routine, James thought to himself, wand in hand as he and Lily crawled for cover.

 

A movement to his right caught his eye and he twisted towards it quickly, jabbing his wand. A thin blue jet of light sped towards its mark and James could see the wide eyes of a sixteen year old boy in the glow of the spell as he froze and toppled over.

 

"They know where we are now," shouted Lily, springing to her feet.

 

"They already knew Lils," he said sending more spells into the trees around them. A sudden grunt to his left told him another Death Eater had fallen.

 

"We need to get out of the woods," she replied. "They've got the advantage here, we're surrounded."

 

She threw up a shield as three silver spells sped towards them. "Can you get to Frank and Alice?"

 

"No need," said Frank breathlessly. Alice nodded next to him, eyes peering through the trees in front of him.

 

"Get ready to run," she said quietly. "And throw up a shield behind us."

 

"Alice, what are you-"

 

"Expulso," she cried brandishing her wand in front of her. James grabbed Frank and begun running for the treeline. The forest exploded behind him and he forced himself to focus on not tripping as he felt the first shockwave. Beside him, he heard Lily shouting "Protego," trying to protect them from the worst of the blast. A sharp pain ripped through the side of his cheek but he ignored him. Shards of wood flew past them and he heard Alice hiss in pain behind him.

 

He spun around as he reached the open field, eyes taking in the damage to his small group. Lily, Lily was fine, her eyes determined and face grim as she helped Alice, who was limping. Frank shouted a spell beside him, knocking a Death Eater off his feet as he charged out of the trees.

 

"Alice," he said quickly. "We need to get you out of here."

 

"I can still fight Frank," she said irritably, but Lily shook her head next to her. "Frank's right. We're not prepared for this, we need to get out. James and I'll watch your back, go on."

 

Alice huffed in frustration, slicing her wand. Her spell hit another masked wizard who crumpled instantly. She grimaced, tuning back to them reluctantly. "I think the blast took most of them out," she said. "We'll see you in Devon."

 

Frank moved over to Alice and held her close. Another figure moved forward towards them. James watched in horror as the conjured fire hit the trees, the grass and sped towards the spinning couple.

 

"No," he shouted, sprinted towards them. Lily turned towards him and he could see her hands frantically moving and her eyes, wide and fearful.

 

The heat hit him first and he braced himself, fighting to hold his Shield Charm steady. Fire licked at his magic, scorching his core and burning holes in his concentration and he closed his eyes against the flames. He could feel his charm collapsing, like a ruin it would only take one blow to bring it down. The spell struck again with renewed force and James fell to the ground, flinching away from the pain he felt and the flames that- did not burn? He opened his eyes and saw Lily standing over him protectively, wielding her wand expertedly against their opponent.

 

"After all this," she said grimly, waving her arm and conjuring a steam of water from her wand. "You had better not die on me James Potter." She twirled her wand carefully, the water twisting into a globe which froze around their enemy. James looked up at her and took her offered hand. She pulled him to his feet and hugged him tightly. "Marry me," she whispered.

 

James looked down at Lily, his mind reeling. "What?" he whispered.

 

"Marry me," Lily said again, staring at him with hard eyes. "I thought you were going to die. I'm not wasting my time or waiting for the next time you risk your stupid neck."

 

James pulled away. "But, but I was going to ask you that tonight," he stuttered.

 

Lily huffed in frustration. "Oh, good so you'll say yes then,"

 

"You couldn't have waited until we got home?" he asked irritated.

 

"You weren't dying then," she pointed out. "But if it hurts your pride that much James, Merlin I don't know why I bother-"

 

A loud bang cut her off and they spun to face the new threat together.

 

A tall, thin man stood on the other side of the field watching them.

 

"Who are you?" asked James, his wand raised.

 

"I am Lord Voldemort," he said simply. He flicked his wand and the Death Eater Lily had trapped slipped out of his prison. The Death Eater took one look at his master and Apparated away.

 

"Cowards, the lot of them," Voldemort said quietly, moving closer to James and Lily. "They serve me and they certainly believe in our cause, however," he looked at them considering the defiant faces before him. "They fear consequences." He waved his wand in an unfamilar pattern and Lily threw up a shield instinctively.

 

Voldemort smiled slowly. "That was an Anti-Apparation Charm. So that our little chat is not interrupted."

 

Dread slowly began to pool in James' stomach as he watched the feared wizard carefully. He stood tall and proud before them, but Voldemort's voice was one of disinterest, his eyes were bored.

 

"What are you going to do with us?" asked Lily. "You've had your chance to kill us already why didn't you?"

 

Voldemort smiled as he turned to face her. "You are a clever one," he said, watching her closely. "I am here to offer you a choice."

 

"What choice?" asked Lily angrily. "If you want to kill us, we'll fight back, there's no choice in that."

 

"I am not here to kill you," said Voldemort coldly. "I came to see for myself the talents that you possess. Head Boy and Girl of your time, two of the most powerful youngsters in the Wizarding World. There is the unfortunate nature of your own blood, but I've made exceptions in the past."

 

"You came here to recruit us?" asked James in disbelief. "You've killed people, some of them our own friends, you've destroyed entire families, what makes you think we'd ever serve you?"

 

"Nothing," said Voldemort. "I am aware that you disagree with my methods but I despise spilling pure blood unless I can help it. So I ask you again. Will you join me?"

 

"Never," shouted James angrily.

 

"I would allow the Mudblood to live if that's what is troubling you."

 

"No."

 

Voldemort stared at James carefully, before turning to Lily. "And you? These are dangerous times for someone of your status and I am willing to protect your talents."

 

"You kill everyone like me," said Lily, glaring at Voldemort. "You would slaughter my family without a second thought and you think I would join you to save my own neck?"

 

"Will you allow me to protect you?"

 

"No," she said incredulously.

 

Voldemort inclined his head, never breaking eye contact with her. James hardly dared to breathe, this was it, they were going to die. He felt dizzy, the world rushing away from him as Voldemort stepped forward.

 

"Crucio."

 

"NO," roared James springing forward as Lily began to scream. Voldemort waved his wand, barely taking a second glance at James as ropes pulled him backwards and held him tight in their coils.

 

Despair filled James' core as he stared desperately at Lily, crumpled on the ground at Voldemort's feet.

"Please," he whispered brokenly, "please not Lily." We still need to get married, he thought suddenly, hysterically.

 

Voldemort smiled cruelly as he bent done to stroke her face with one long finger. "Seems a pity doesn't it? Such talent wasted. I could put it to good use. I can offer you protection. Join me, Potter. You could save her. You'll find I'm a reasonable man."

 

James swallowed the bile rising in his throat. "No man could ever murder another living person," he croaked, eyes fixed on the shallow movement of Lily's chest. As long as she breathed, James knew he would not break.

 

"No man could destroy thousands of lives and think himself to be right." James raised his eyes, his expression twisting into disgust as he took in Voldemort's calm face. "No man, no human, could ever follow you," he spat.

 

Voldemort straightened slowly, saying nothing to James, as though he had merely expressed his displeasure over Kenmare's Keeper switching to Puddlemere United. "Crucio," he said, watching dispassionately as Lily twitched and screamed under his wand.

 

James choked back the hoarse cry that threatened to burst from him, instead focusing his rage, attempting to harness it to boost his magical strength. He had to break free but his wand lay uselessly on the ground at his feet, Lily's voice was cracking, he needed to focus, Lily's mind would crack next, he had to hurry, he could hear her in the back of his mind, he could her whispering, "marry me". Voldemort was still torturing her and the magical ropes snapped accompanied by relief which swept over James. He dived for his wand as Voldemort looked over at him. The silence was deafening and Lily was quiet, Lily was dead, no, he could see her green eyes staring desperately at him, Lily was alive. A rush of air filled his lungs and his arm slashed viciously through the air, a purple streak of fire rushing towards Voldemort. Flicking his wand so that a shimmering light surrounded him, Voldemort shielded himself from the impact of the flame. James twisted his arm, the fire wrapping around the shield in response but behind the light, he could see Voldemort jabbing his wand back towards him. The flames froze, their motion captured by the spell and then they shattered, shards of fire slamming towards James. He pulled his wand back trying to regain control over the fire but Voldemort's hold was too powerful. He shouted again, a pulse of white light obliterating the fire, passing over Lily only to rebound from the golden shield Voldemort threw up quickly. James could see Lily crawling towards him, her mouth set in a determined line, he could see his spell racing towards him, he could see the way Lily's jaw clenched with every spasm of pain, he could see Voldemort's cruel smile, he could see white, he could see nothing.

 

"No!" Lily shouted as she pushed herself towards James. Crouching front of him, she brandished her wand at Voldemort.

 

"Come now child, what good will it do? If you won't join me what use will resisting me do? I am unstoppable, nothing can kill me now,"

 

"Nobody's invincible," Lily said angrily. She shot a jet of red light towards him. Voldemort stepped aside swiftly.

 

"Are we duelling now?" he asked. "We should really observe protocol if so."

 

"Like hell we will," she shouted. "What did you do to James?"

 

Voldemort laughed, a high, cold sound which sent chills down her spine. "I rather think he brought this upon himself. He is clever though, I believe that spell was one of his own creations. The theory was simple, but his execution effective and his intent ruthless. It shall be a shame to kill him."

 

"Impedimenta," Lily said, flicking her wrist deftly. Voldemort warded off the spell, his red eyes gleaming.

 

"You're hurt aren't you? This weak attack is futile Mudblood, surrender yourself,"

 

"Expelliarmus," she shouted and pulled James close to her as she dragged herself to her feet. With the last of her strength she focused on her destination and spun around, grinning in triumph as she felt the pressure of Apparition press heavily against her, felt a sharp pain in her chest as she was squeezed and pushed through the small rip in Voldemort's charm her magic had created, and collapsed breathlessly onto a wooden floor in Devon.

 

 * * *

 

It wasn't healing that pulled James from his unconsciousness, nor a soft brush of lips kissing his wounds. No, it was pain, sharp and throbbing as though someone were trying to impale him and hadn't yet realised that yes the last 47, sorry 48 times had in fact succeeded in injuring him. James kept his eyes tightly shut, mentally cataloguing his injuries. 54. He wriggled his fingers and found them to be intact. 55. He bent his knees carefully wincing at a twinge in his left ankle. 56. He rolled his shoulders slowly. 57. James pulled himself upright slowly and blinked slowly. He peered around the room, slightly disorientated by the sudden movement of his body and the pain that accompanied it. 43. Or was it 76? The throbbing had not ceased upon opening his eyes and he let go of the hopelessly muddled numbers as a lost cause.

 

He looked around the room. The lights had been dimmed and the curtains closed. Was it night?  he wondered. The same night? What had happened? His headache seemed to have loosened his hold on his memories, shifting and swirling out of reach. James' thoughts tumbled over one another, slipping out of his grasp in a most frustrating manner. Regardless of this, it didn't take long for James to note the overall theme they took place in.

 

"Lily," he whispered as he examined his fractured memory. Pain, light, Lily, spells, ambush, Frank, Death Eaters, cold eyes, Crucio, Lily, not Lily, never Lily, always Lily.

 

He looked across the room, the red of her hair standing out in his vision even without his glasses. Safe.

 

Cautiously, James swung his legs out of bed. Each movement was laborious, his vision greying at the edges if he moved too fast.

 

His legs were unsteady beneath him but he needed to get closer, he needed to see her, needed to wrap himself around her, because it was for Lily that he feared and it was Lily who he needed to protect him from that fear. Reaching her bedside, he traced her cheek gently, whispering her name like a prayer.

 

It was not enough, he could still hear Voldemort's whispered words invading his mind, he needed more and suddenly Lily's words as they fought side by side came crashing back, their memory the only clarity against the darkness. "Yes," he sobbed. "yes, yes, yes." He clung to his answer, his lifeline and he climbed onto the her bed, Lily's bed and wrapped his arms around her, breathing her scent and knowing that when all was wrong that she was right and "yes."


End file.
